Beating the Heat
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Written for the AiW Writing Challenges Forum. Prompt: 'Only mad dogs and Englishmen go out in the noonday sun.'  Alannah is gardening , it's a very hot day, and then Ilosovic returns home early from Patrol.


Beating the Heat

Alannah moaned as she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead before once more bending to her task. The garden needed to be weeded, and she had awoken early, hoping to be able to get everything cleared before the sun became too hot. Unfortunately, she had underestimated just how much had to be done. She spent the better part of the morning battling an extremely stubborn growth of strangler thorns that had decided to wrap themselves around their elm tree. By the time she was finished, she was hot, sweaty, and had scratches all over her arms and legs. To make matters worse, Ilosovic was on a patrol and not due back until late.

She took a sip of water, pouring a bit over her head in an effort to keep cool, and then dug her hands into the warm soil, pulling up large piles of weeds. Her light green dress clung to her, revealing that she was naked underneath.

The sun continued to beat down on her head and neck, and finally she couldn't take it anymore. Alannah shucked off her dress and tossed it aside, not worried at all about being seen. She soon became engrossed in her work, and as a result didn't realize that she was no longer alone.

Ilosovic had returned early from patrol, and now all he wanted was to go inside the nice cool cottage and relax. He walked up the path, and as he neared the house he caught sight of someone in the garden. His curiosity piqued, he walked over to the fence that separated their yard from the rest of Marmoreal, and his eye went wide at what he saw. Alannah was gardening naked. Ilosovic moaned softly to himself as he watched her work. Her tan skin was covered in dirt and mud, her hair was tangled and clinging to her neck, and he could see the sweat on her back. She looked gorgeous. He decided to get her attention. "Shouldn't you be wearing a hat?"

Alannah jumped, then turned and gaped at her husband, and Ilosovic felt himself grow hard as he stared at her toned and flushed body. "You weren't due back until later!"

He grinned, leaning on the fence. "I know, but then I would have missed this rather delectable sight."

Alannah gave him a look of bemusement. "Ilosovic, I'm covered in dirt and sweat. How is that a delectable sight?" The look he gave her caused her to heat up even more. He jumped over the fence and advanced on her, his eye blazing. When he reached her, he pulled her flush against him before leaning down to nibble on her throat.

"Well, you're naked, for one thing. That's always delectable for me. For another, you're always so beautiful when you're working. Now, I have just finished a very…long…patrol. What would you say to a swim in the pond?"

"Uhhh…" Alannah was finding it rather hard to form a coherent sentence as Ilosovic's skilled fingers moved over her breasts and stomach. He chuckled, licking the shell of her ear.

"I'll take that as a yes. Shall we?"

"Uh huh."

They went down to the pond, and Alannah was about to dive in when Ilosovic wrapped his arm around her waist. "Not so fast, my love. You see, it's not fair that you're naked while I'm dressed. So before we go in, get my clothes off." Alannah blinked and reached for his shirt, ready to rip it off, and he chuckled. "Not so fast, Alannah."

She gaped at him, and then gave him a smile that made him gulp. "So that's how you want to play it. Very well." She kissed him, and then brushed his throat with her fingers and tongue, going as slowly as she could, and Ilosovic gasped. Alannah chuckled, and then began to carefully remove his gloves one finger at a time. First the right glove came off, and Ilosovic groaned louder as she raised his hand to her mouth, kissing and sucking on his fingers before nibbling on his palm and wrist, her tongue circling his pulse point. She nipped him, and Ilosovic gasped out her name. Alannah repeated the action with his right hand, and he felt his trousers grow uncomfortably tight.

Just when he thought his wife couldn't put him through more exquisite torture, he felt her hands on his shirt, stroking his chest through the fabric. "Alannah…"

"Be patient, love. I'm not done yet." She unbuttoned his shirt at a leisurely pace, kissing and nipping on his exposed flesh, her tongue lingering on his sensitive nipples until he was nearly panting in desire. She moved down to his stomach, and then ran her tongue along the giant bulge in his trousers, and he screamed her name.

"Alannah…gods baby…please…" He growled in frustration when she smirked up at him before continuing to lick. "Alannah, if you don't give me some relief I'm going to come in my trousers." She chuckled.

"I can't have that." Alannah reached up and slowly undid his trousers, and Ilosovic gasped as his erection was freed. He shut his eye, anticipating the lovely feeling of his wife's tongue and mouth-and then Alannah got to her feet. Ilosovic gawped at her.

"What are you doing? !"

"Get in the pond and you'll find out." Ilosovic blinked at her, but obeyed, and she followed, swimming over to him. "I knew there was a reason I loved your….largeness." She knelt in the shallow water, and then much to his relief ran her tongue along his hard and trembling length before gently blowing on his leaking tip. Ilosovic gave a harsh gasp that turned into a moan of pleasure as she licked the seed from his tip before drawing him into her mouth.

"Gods Alannah…you…I…oooohhh…" Further words, as well as coherent thought, evaporated as Alannah sucked him into blissful oblivion, her lips, teeth, and tongue working their torturous and oh so wonderful magic on him. He buried his hands in her wet hair, twisting the locks almost painfully as he plundered her, pulling out a bit before thrusting back in with a loud cry. Alannah reached up at scratched his thighs, and he howled in pleasure and came in her mouth, his entire body shaking.

Alannah released him, and Ilosovic felt his legs give way and he collapsed on the bank of the pond, panting and still hard. He watched as Alannah sauntered over to him, water running down her body. She moved so that her long, wet, and oh so delectable body was inches over his before pulling him into a hard and bruising kiss. He clung to her, brushing the tip of his erection along her hot and soaking wet sex, and Alannah's thighs quivered as she opened up for him, wet, hot, and glistening.

He was inside her in one swift thrust, and she threw back her head and gave a cry that caused birds to start from the nearby trees. She clung to his shoulders, head back and eyes closed in bliss as they moved together in a hard, pounding rhythm. Ilosovic grabbed her neck, yanking her down into a bruising kiss, then flipped her onto her back and increased his movements, burying himself in her up to the hilt before pulling out and slamming back in. Alannah howled and screamed in ecstasy as she matched him move for move, her legs locked around his waist. "Gods Ilosovic! Mo…more…more….oh….gods I love it when you're rough….yes my lord….ohhhh…yyyessss….more….gods what you do to me….I love you…I love you…I…ILOSOVIC!"

Her orgasm was almost painful in its' intensity, and she was sure that the white light she could see before her eyes meant that she had entered Heaven. She heard Ilosovic howl her name and his body trembled against her as he came, and came hard.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them panting hard. Alannah ran her fingers through his wet hair, and then spoke in a breathless voice. "'M glad you came home early."

"Me too. I should definitely do it more often, especially if you're going to make a habit of gardening in the nude."

Alannah chuckled. "I just might, if this is the result."


End file.
